sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Touch and Gone
| recorded = 1977 | venue = | studio = *Sound Labs, Hollywood, CA *High Wave Studios, Los Angeles, CA | genre = Rock | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Gary Wright | prev_title = The Light of Smiles | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = Headin' Home | next_year = 1979 }} |rev3 = The Rolling Stone Record Guide |rev3score = }} Touch and Gone is the fifth album by American rock musician Gary Wright. It was released in November 1977 on Warner Bros. Records as the follow-up to The Light of Smiles. Wright changed his approach to songwriting for the album by collaborating with other writers on six of the nine songs. |last=Wright|first=Gary|title=Dream Weaver: A Memoir; Music, Meditation, and My Friendship with George Harrison|publisher=Tarcher/Penguin |location=New York|year=2014|isbn=978-0-399-16523-8|p=169}} The album was recorded with only keyboard instruments, aside from drums and percussion. Touch and Gone failed to achieve commercial success. According to Wright, his manager, Dee Anthony, told him that Warner Bros. were disappointed by the album and considered that none of its songs had hit potential. Having started a U.S. tour in late 1977 to promote the release, Wright was forced to cancel it due to poor ticket sales. The album peaked at number 117 in the United States, while the title track reached number 73 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 singles chart. Billboard s reviewer said that the keyboards were "beautifully played and arranged" but that Wright appeared to be overly focused on repeating the success of his 1975 album, The Dream Weaver. The reviewer also wrote: "Openings, breaks, arrangements – all are reminiscent of earlier Wright material, yet no cut emerges to break new ground. Vocals and lyrics are exceptional, but the melodies are uninspired." In a review of the "Touch and Gone" single, however, the same publication admired the song as a "spirited rocker" and again highlighted the synthesizer playing. Writing in The Rolling Stone Record Guide, Dave Marsh dismissed Touch and Gone, along with its predecessor, as examples of how, following Wright's breakthrough on The Dream Weaver, he had "indulged himself with increasing flatulence in a spacy, mystical froth of synthesizers and remarkably poor vocalizing". In his 2014 autobiography, Wright recalls that "Fear had paralyzed my creative efforts on Touch and Gone, resulting in my being overinfluenced by currently successful albums." He says that its failure made him take stock of his career. After spending the New Year with his friend George Harrison in England, where the pair collaborated on the song "If You Believe", Wright returned to India to gain a better perspective on his career. Track listing All songs written by Gary Wright, except where noted.Composer credits and track lengths taken from US LP labels: Gary Wright, Touch and Gone (1977). Warner Bros. BSK 3137. Side one #"Touch and Gone" (Wright, Richard Reicheg) – 3:58 #"Starry Eyed" (Wright, Reicheg) – 4:10 #"Something Very Special" (Wright, Jamie Quinn) – 3:38 #"Stay Away" (Wright, Quinn) – 3:36 #"Night Ride" (Wright, Quinn) – 4:10 Side two #"Sky Eyes" – 4:50 #"Lost in My Emotions" – 4:04 #"Can't Get Above Losing You" (Wright, Christina Wright, Quinn) – 4:02 #"The Love It Takes" – 4:10 Personnel *Gary Wright – vocals, keyboards, synthesizer, Moog bass *Bobby Lyle – keyboards *Gary Mielke – keyboards *Peter Reilich – keyboards, synthesizer *Hiroshi Upshur – synthesizer *Art Wood – drums *Clydie King, Venetta Fields, Sherlie Matthews – backing vocals References External links *[https://www.discogs.com/master/view/98009 Touch and Gone at Discogs] Category:Gary Wright albums Category:1977 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums